As for a remote activation technology, what is known is a remote activation technology that makes use of a broadcast or multicast frame associated with an IEEE802.11-compliant wireless LAN terminal.
According to the above technique, after an access point transmits a frame to order activation, a wireless LAN terminal receives the frame and turns on the power of the wireless LAN terminal itself. In this manner, the remote activation is realized.
In a situation where wireless LAN connection is unstable, the activation-ordering frame can be lost in a wireless section between the access point and the wireless LAN terminal.
However, the technique of PTL 1 is not prepared for a loss of frames that serve as such activation signals. As a result, the activation-ordering frame may not arrive at the wireless LAN terminal, possibly resulting in a remote activation failure.